1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical connector adaptors; and, more particularly, to connector adaptors for use in connection with the electrical diagnostic system of an automobile.
2. Prior Art
Various automobiles use diagnostic connectors wherein electrical connections coupled to various points in an automobile electrical system are gathered at a central diagnostic connector. That is, at a diagnostic connector there are available a variety of electrical signals from various parts of the automobile such as the engine electrical system and the air-conditioning electrical system. The arrangement of the connectors in the diagnostic connector can be, for example, a plurality of linearly aligned recessed terminals. Special equipment has been developed for easily interconnecting with the diagnostic connector and analyzing the electrical signals available at the diagnostic connector. Although such special equipment permits relatively easy and rapid testing of the automobile electrical system, it is also relatively expensive and typically restricted to the specific use of testing the output of a diagnostic connector. As a result, the usefulness of the diagnostic connector is severely limited to those in the automobile service industry who cannot afford or are reluctant to purchase such an expensive piece of specialized test equipment.
Nevertheless, since the electrical signals are available at the diagnostic connector and instruction manuals are available for analyzing the electrical signals, service centers not having special equipment are tempted to use the diagnostic connectors with standard test equipment by such means as inserting screwdrivers to obtain electrical connection. This is very undesirable in that it tends to deform or otherwise wear the recessed terminals. Additionally, a user must remember which electrical signals are available at which of the recessed terminals. Since the user may have difficulty remembering the function available at each of the recessed connectors, incorrect diagnostic results may be obtained by connecting to the wrong connector. As a result, there is a desire to be able to use presently available test equipment to take advantage of the diagnostic connectors now available to evaluate automobile electrical system. The cost of providing this should be relatively low and use of the diagnostic system should be relatively easy. Access to the recessed terminals of the diagnostic connector should be readily available and understandable. Thus, there is desired a low cost alternative to a complete test apparatus which couples to the diagostic connector and performs certain electrical tests selected by such devices as selector knobs, push buttons and meters.